Hiding It
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) Tony doesn't know how to admit his feelings to Gibbs, so Gibbs helps him out a little.


Hiding It

Gibbs/Tony Romance Slash Don't Like Don't Read!

Ok so I know I said I was gonna update my stories but I had this little ONE-SHOT plot bunny so here it is…

Gibbs jerked awake. He looked around to see plates and silverware strewn onto his coffee table, the TV on, and a sleeping DiNozzo right next to him. He hadn't really thought too much about the events from last night except for the fact that they were officially now in hiding in a sense.

Gibbs and Tony along with the rest of Team Gibbs had been an undercover assignment gone wrong, they had been found out and had to run for their lives. Ziva and McGee had taken refuge in each other's homes and locked down for the rest of that day and as Gibbs assumed, right now. Tony had decided to stay at Gibbs' place until the heat died down.

Gibbs sat up straighter and stretched. He watched Tony sleep for a couple minutes, his mouth was barely open, his head leaned back completely, and he was snoring slightly.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs moved closer and poked him. "Hey DiNozzo wake up!"

"On it boss," Tony jerked upward as he exclaimed those words; he turned to face Gibbs with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face. "Oh, I forgot were not…"

"Save it DiNozzo," Gibbs said standing up and walking towards his kitchen. "Help me clean up then I'll make some coffee, ok?"

Tony hopped to his feet and grabbed a couple of plates. He watched as Gibbs carefully placed each plate in the dishwasher precisely then started it. He then grabbed two coffee mugs and started the brew. Tony merely stood there waiting for orders to do something.

"Shouldn't you be in bed DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes dad," Tony replied sarcastically. "But I'm not tired."

"You looked pretty tired on the couch there," Gibbs poured the water into the coffee maker. "You know just cuz I never sleep doesn't mean you can't."

"Sleeping," Tony replied grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge while he waited. "Would not help me get rid of all of this pent up energy I have, say don't you have a boat in the basement that needs finishing or something?"

"I'll meet you down there," Gibbs smiled. "Just don't screw anything up."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony happily accepted the cup of coffee Gibbs was now handing him with a smile. Gibbs set his cup down on the table next to him and begun to gather the necessary tools to build his boat.

"You know what I love?" Tony asked.

"What," Gibbs replied. "Besides the obvious…"

"Gay guys." Tony confidently replied.

"Care to elaborate," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo."

"Well uh," Tony said. "There just always so happy and stuff boss."

"Ok," Gibbs replied. "That all you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh," Tony replied now staring into the deep hypnotic stare of his boss. "I have to pee…be right back!"

Gibbs watched as Tony raced up the stairs. He laughed at the man's embarrassment. He had known for quite a while that Tony was attracted to him, he just didn't need Tony to know that. Tony was one of those quiet closeted gays, Gibbs assumed it was because of his father but he didn't know for sure. He wanted to play Tony's game, but he also wanted Tony to open up to him for his own sake.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony paced back and forth in the bathroom; he splashed cold water on his face. He had tried so hard to keep his feelings for Gibbs hidden, tried to years even! But somehow he knew that Gibbs knew. Was he embarrassed? Hell yes, but more nervous than anything! He knew Gibbs would not take lightly to the fact that a guy loved him, but still Tony knew he had to go about this the right way.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Hey boss," Tony asked. "You think I could get another cup of coffee?"

"I already filled your cup," Gibbs pointed at it. "Took yah long enough in there?"

"Sorry boss," Tony replied with a chuckle. "Must have been the pizza."

Gibbs nodded then turned back to his boat and sanded the edges. Tony watched at the sheer sexiness of Gibbs in a T-Shirt of all things. Grey was really his color and Tony intended to tell him that one day.

"Hey boss," Tony said watching as Gibbs turned around to look at him. "About that comment earlier about gays…"

"Nothing wrong with it DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I mean," Tony stammered. "I never meant to offend gays I just…"

"If you're suggesting DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "That I care I don't, I've known for a while."

"Known what boss?" Tony asked nervously as Gibbs stepped closer to him.

"Known," Gibbs sipped his coffee then wiped his face. "That you like me then yes I've known for a while."

"Uh..." Tony said.

"There's no need to deny it DiNozzo," Gibbs sat down next to him. "In fact there's no denying it whatsoever."

"I'm sorry boss…" Tony replied staring straight forward.

"What the hell are you sorry about," Gibbs laughed. "Is there something wrong with me or something?"

"Oh no boss, there's nothing wrong with you," Tony said now looking at him. "You're absolutely sexy…oops I mean…"

"Sexy's ok," Gibbs smiled even bigger this time. "I like your description of me…so why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Embarrassment I guess." Tony replied.

"What," Gibbs asked. "You think I'd be mad or something?"

"Uh yeah," Tony exclaimed. "You're Gibbs, three ex-wives; ex-marine…it doesn't get any straighter than that!"

"So you assumed I was straight?"

Tony's gaze turned from gloomy to excited.

"Well you're right," Gibbs said. "I am straight."

Tony's heart sank; he had hoped that Gibbs was like him.

"But," Gibbs held up a finger. "That doesn't mean I haven't ever had my eye on a man or two?"

"So," Tony non-chalontly asked. "You've had relationships with men?"

"Relationships no." Gibbs replied sanding the frame of the boat.

"Sex?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Gibbs replied.

"And well," Tony asked again. "Did you enjoy it?"

"A lot more than with any of my wives," Gibbs replied with a laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you just don't peg as the type to hook up with men Gibbs," Tony replied. "Are you sure you're not…"

"You don't have to gay to have sex with other men DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted. "I figured you of all people would probably know that?"

"Well," Tony replied. "There was this one guy I was curious with…I enjoyed it a lot."

"Well good then," Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder; Tony felt a surge of hot go through his body. "That's all that matters then DiNozzo, it's all based on mutual pleasure."

"I took Sex Ed boss," Tony joked. "I know all about it."

"Yeah well so did I DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "But I don't think they teach yah about gay sex in that class."

"What was your first time like boss," Tony asked nervously. "With a guy that is?"

"Well," Gibbs sat down and Tony quickly followed. "It was more foreplay the first time, then the second time I hooked up with him it was full blown sex, I mean he pleasured me first, asking me a lot if I was ok with what he was doing, I told him yes then well he continued, then I pleasured him, asked the questions too, then at the end of it all we parted ways."

"Do you guys still…?" Tony asked.

"Not anymore," Gibbs replied. "He's in a serious relationship with some other guy right now, but we still get together sometimes to hang out as friends."

"Wow that must be tough," Tony leaned in a little closer. "This may be really embarrassing for you boss but well I've always kinda pictured us…uh well…you know…"

"Screwing one another?" Gibbs asked so point blank it shocked Tony.

"Yeah," Tony hung his head down in shame. "I dream about it a lot…but I know it will never be a reality though."

"No you're right it won't," Gibbs said, as Tony stood up to leave the room. "But I will leave you with this…"

With that Gibbs leaned into to Tony's face and kissed him on the lips. Tony's eyes closed and he leaned into Gibbs' embrace. Gibbs smiled when he pulled away from Tony.

"Wow…" Tony muttered.

"Go to bed," Gibbs exclaimed. "Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Tony was still baffled as he walked up the stairs. "G'night boss."

Gibbs only smiled knowing that he had once again made Tony the happiest human being on the planet right now and he loved it! Gibbs laughed as he continued to sand his boat.

**RNR**


End file.
